love only a brother can give
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: After finding out Emmett and simone sleep together Toby doesnt really care about anything but his baby sister. JUST ALITTLE HEADS UP If you have not seen the season one part two SAB promo that s posted on the offical SAB facebook then I suggest you go and watch it because I got the idea from that So ya and ALSO I DO NOT OWN SAB trust me people I wish I did but I don t.


author`s note -JUST ALITTLE HEADS UP If you have not seen the season two SAB promo that`s posted on the offical SAB facebook then I suggest you go and watch it because I got the idea from that So ya and ALSO I DO NOT OWN SAB trust me people I wish I did but I don`t.

_"you ruined us,you ruined everything"_Bay yelled at her now ex boyfriend Emmett as he standed in font of her watching her yell althrough he could not hear he could feel the hurt in her voice _"bay please it meant nothing to me but you, you mean everything and more to me ,I was drunk and mad I would have never done it otherwise"_ Emmett signed.

Bay shaked her head_"NO don`t you dare blame this on beer or whatever it is you had because it doesn`t excuse the fact that you cheated and with my brother`s girlfriend of all people!"_ Bay shouted _"what?"_ Bay turned her head at the sound of her brother`s voice as Emmett did the same.

Toby`s point of view;

I sat in the kitchen looking out the window watching my sister Bay and her now ex boyfriend my friend Emmett as they fight about god knows what I pushed open the window alittle bit to catch of what they were saying I knew it was wrong but this girl blood or not she was my sister no matter what _"you ruined us,you ruined everything"_ as soon as I heard that my ears perked up and I chose to stand outside so that if it got worse or physical I could stand in between _"No don`t you dare blame this on beer or whatever it is you had because it doesn`t excuse the fact that you cheated and with my brother`s girlfriend of all people!"_Bay yelled so loud am pretty sure the people next door would have woke up if it wasn`t already half past noon and if they werent at work already.

_"what?"_I said warm with rage Emmett looked at me worried and scared by the looks of it he started moving his hands I looked at Bay_"what is he saying?"_I asked .

Her lips went into a line _"he`s saying the same things he just said to me they were drunk off their ass`s that it meant nothing" _I watched Bay as I saw tears down her face.

_"Bay go inside now"_I said with my jaw tighted she did as she was told and walked inside only to be greeted by Daphne who then took Bay to am guessing her room.

Emmett looked at me and started to sign again I stoped him _"don`t just don`t even try man I throught you were my friend ,you were dating my sister for crying out loud!and you have the guts to come here all most on your heads and knees begging for my sister to go back to you no NO FUCKING WAY AM I letting that happen,you promissed me you wouldn`t hurt her and now look at her she`s up in her room crying ,You should have stayed at home AND away from her ...from me"_I said then turned around ready to go inside only to be grabed by Emmett I pushed him off and on to the ground before spitting on the ground close to his head and walking back inside to tend to my baby sister.

I walked up to my sister`s room and gently open the door and steped inside and walked over to her and sitted on her bed.

Daphne who was standing by Bay`s radio then spotted me and lefted but not before kissing Bay`s head and placed a loving hand on my shoulder.

_"Bay"_I said as I rubed her back seeing as she was laying on her tummy.

she turned over on her back and faced me _"how are you?"_she asked me .

_"I`ll be fine once I kick simone to the road"_I said some how making a small smile pop up on Bay`s face_"Better question is"_I said as I poked her gently_"how are you?"._

_"Hurt"_She said as if it was simple but she was my sister and I knew her better then that.

_"theres more to it then that"_I said.

_"I just hate that I let myself get so far in to get myself hurt"_Bay said as she wipe her tears.

_"Hey I got an idea how about you and me and if you want Daphne and Wilke go and play some mini golf? or better yet some blowing?"_I said making her nod her head fast I knew she loved always going blowing and just the fun of it even if the very next day she`d end up waking up with a sore back and some how sore neck.

_"great"_I said_"I`ll go call Wilke up and ask him and you ask Daphne?"_I said Making her nod and say a simple _"alright"_.

_"Toby"_I heard Bay call out as I was half way out the door I turned to her _"Ya sis?"_I asked.

I watched Bay smile_ "I love you big bro"_I smiled back _"well don`t tell anyone I said this but I love ya too"_I smirked and then walked out and called Wilke up who agreed and said he meet up with us.

Althrough the night had started off pretty bad with having to deal with Emmett the rest of the night went by without trouble we had gone blowing then went for pizza at bay`s Favorite pizza place pizza pizza and then head to a park we (Wilke,Bay and I)had always gone to as kids that had a lake which me and Wilke had thrown Bay and Daphne into making them chase us arould the playground to hug us so that we would get wet ourselfs which they some how did (cough cough Wilke and his stupid need to be kissed all the time).

after we got home I then place Bay into her bed and tucked her in who was half asleep already I then walked to the door and half shut the door when I heard her wisper _"Night Toby Love you"_I then shut the door all the way after wispering back _"Night sis love you too"_.


End file.
